After the Rain
by Cathelina
Summary: [Oneshot] After the rain, something will happen between the two. Royai.


This is a Royai fanfic. Please note that this is a oneshot only.

Disclaimer: I wish I own Full Metal Alchemist, but of course I don't!

After the Rain

Rain.

Roy sat in his chair, sighed. He hated rain. This made him useless. In front of him were piles and piles of paperwork, almost covering him up. Riza Hawkeye sat in her desk, one is to do her paperwork, and two is to watch Roy to finish his paperwork. Just now Roy sighed, and Riza heard it. She looked up.

"Sir what's that?"

"You know Lieutenant, you would really look great in a miniskirt." Roy said.

Riza's face immediately became stern. Then she pulled out her gun from the holster and shot three bullets to Roy. She did all this within a few seconds.

"MIND YOU WHAT YOU ARE TALKING ABOUT, ROY MUSTANG!" Riza said angrily, then followed by a "Sir"

"Why? You really look good in a miniskirt." Roy said who face was already pale.

"WHAT?" Riza said, then with three bullets immediately shot out from her gun.

"Lieutenant Hawkeye, now mind what you are talking about."

"NO WAY! Now you made me very angry, so get out of this office quickly!"

"Really?" Roy asked happily. He finally had a chance to escape from his piles and piles paperwork.

"I don't want to see you now, Colonel Roy Mustang, but that doesn't mean that you can escape from your paperwork." Riza said, and then take a large envelope, put half of the paperwork from _a_ pile.

"Sir, you have to do _all_ those paperwork tomorrow." Riza said, pointing to the remaining piles of paperwork.

"Ah, damn it." Roy muttered.

"Now sir, get out of this office immediately. I need time to calm myself down. And told you one thing, all the umbrellas were lent to other military officers already, so you have to go back to your house in the rain without an umbrella."

"WHAT! Wait… Hawkeye, you should have an umbrella, don't you? Now lend you umbrella to me." Roy demanded.

"Why? I am a girl, sir. You expect a girl walk in the rain without an umbrella? NO WAY! Now get out quickly." And Riza pushed Roy out, them slammed the door.

Roy sighed. When he walked out of Eastern HQ, the rain hit him coldly, he shivered a little, then ran home as quick as possible.

Riza, on the other hand, walked out of Eastern HQ just after Roy did. She opened the umbrella, then walked gracefully in the rain.

Roy arrived his house, he took a shower quickly, and sat next to the fireplace. _Rain. I hate rain. Why did Hawkeye push me out in the rain even though she knew that I hate rain? It is just a miniskirt! Well, in Hawkeye's opinion, miniskirt is a bad thing for her. Now wait, wait Roy Mustang. Wait until you become the Fuhrer, then you can make Hawkeye wears a miniskirt._

Riza walked to her home. When she stepped into her comfortable sitting-room, Black Hayate came quickly. "Are you hungry?" It wagged his tail. (Since I don't have a dog, so I don't know what they will do if they are saying yes.) "Okay, I will go and give you some food."(And I know that Riza will bring Black Hayate to work, but I pretended to let him stayed at home) After she gave Black Hayate some food, she sat by the fire place. _How's Colonel Mustang now? Is it that I am a bit strict or serious? It is only a miniskirt! But I can't wear a miniskirt, so it was correct for me to push him out of the office and let him shiver in the rain._

-Back to Roy-

"HAAAACHOOO!" Roy sneezed. _I must have catch a cold._

-Back to Riza-

"_How is Colonel Mustang now? Maybe I should phone him."_

-Ring ring-

"Hello? This is Colonel Roy Mustang speaking. HAAAACHOO!"

"Colonel? This is Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye. How are you?"

"I think that I have caught a cold. HACHOO!"

"Should I come over and look after you, sir?'

"If you wish it."

"Okay, then I will come to your place in 10 minutes. Bye"

"Okay, bye."

Riza quickly went to Roy's house. She ignored the rain, which was now even pouring more heavy. Riza didn't mind this. Exactly 10 minutes later, she came to Roy's house and knocked.

"Come in yourself. The door did not lock." Roy shouted inside.

Riza opened the door. All she could see was tissues all on the floor, and Roy sitting on the bed, and with two boxes of tissues nest to him.

"Good evening sir." Riza saluted.

'At ease Hawkeye. Don't you forget that we are off duty? Call me Roy."

"Okay, Col-, Roy."

"Really shit. I never had such a big cold after I walked in the rain, and I nearly used all my tissues that I stored in my home. And thanks for coming here, Riza." Roy said.

"It's okay. Have you finished your paperwork?"

"Now now… I caught a cold, you don't care about me, but the damn paperwork?"

"Those paperwork are the ones that Fuhrer needed to read tomorrow. IF you don't finish it today, then tomorrow, we two will be in big trouble."

"Ughh… stupid paperwork. Damn it paperwork. Riza, take those paperwork to me. I will sign them now."

Riza took the paperwork and gave it to Roy. When their hands touched each others, Riza had a uncomfortable feeling. _Is that love? Why do I a strange of feeling of touching him? I want to kiss him. Kiss him Riza. You can do it._ And Riza leaned forward and kissed Roy. Roy suddenly didn't know what to do. Just sat there like a statue. Riza kissed him! Suddenly he realized it too. It was love. So he put down his half-finished paperwork and kissed Riza. Then soon Riza broke the kiss.

"I-I-I ne-need to go ba-back now." Riza stuttered. Her face was now all red. Even redder then a apple.

"But Riza, we just started our first, I want more."

"Roy, continue your paperwork. There are many time for us to kiss each other. But it is not the time now." After this Riza went out without saying goodbye.

"Riza WAIT!"

Riza didn't stop. Tears fell from her eyes, then down the cheek. Riza's heart was filled with many feelings. She didn't know what to do. _Perhaps I should never see him again. I will go to Risembool and live with Winry and Ed forever, but I will never come back to see him. _"Why" a tiny voice in her mind asked. _Yes, why? I hurt him. I hurt his heart, and I hurt mine too… I will go to Risembool tomorrow. _After Riza got back to her home, she wrote a letter to Roy, telling him that she must left and told him never find her forever. And then she packed a few clothes, phoned Winry. When everything was settled, it was the other day already. _Goodbye, my dear warm house. Goodbye my forever lover Roy. Goodbye everything in this city. I know this will hurt you, but it is really the time for me to go. _Then, tears fell from her eyes again. She rubbed them out, and went to the Eastern HQ. She went into the empty office, put down the letter, and walked out of the office. Tears fell from her eyes again. She quickly rubbed it out and went to the train station, aboard the train to Risembool and continued her new life.

Roy woke up the nest day after a whole night of doing paperwork. He wanted to see Riza as quick as possible, but when he arrived the office, the usually Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye was not there. The office was empty. Roy went over to his desk and found a letter. It said:

Roy,

When you read this letter, I will be on a train to other places in Amestris already. I really can't face that last night I kissed you. Now I am very free without all those military work and commands. I am very free. Roy, never try to go and find me. You will never find me because my purpose is to hide from you. I really wanted to stay beside you, always be your protector, but I can't. I really can't face you anymore. I know this will hurt you, but I must do this. And hope that my little sister will help you to the Fuhrer's place.

Love you forever,

Riza Hawkeye

Roy nearly fainted. His eyes were full of tears. Riza left him, and never be here any more, though Riza's little sister was going to work beside her, but he had no feeling. At this time, there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." said Roy hoarsely.

"Good morning sir. I am the new lieutenant who is assigned by Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye. My name is Selina Hawkeye. I am Riza's younger sister."

When Roy heard this, he quickly stood straight, and grabbed Selina's arm and asked.

"Do you know where Riza is?"

"I am sorry that I can't tell you sir. Sister told me not to tell you."

"I order you to tell me now."

"No."

Roy was disappointed, he sat in his chair, clutched the letter tightly. _I will go and find Riza, no matter what._ But then he remembered what was on the letter. _Never try to go and find me. You will never find me because my purpose is to hide from you._ I will do what you told me Riza. But I will still wait for you to return.

Riza didn't return at all, but Roy would still wait. He trusted that his Riza will come back one day, be his first lieutenant, and pointed the gun into his head when he was not doing his paperwork. He wanted this, but not now. He still trusted that someday, Riza will break into this office and pointed his gun to his head and told him to work. He trusted this.

Roy waited for his Riza, waited forever and ever…

End

Awww… this is sad. Even when I wrote this, I cried a little. How is the story? Please review!

Cathelina


End file.
